Question: The sum of two numbers is 25 and their product is 126. What is the absolute value of the difference of the two numbers?
Answer: We are given that $x + y = 25$ and $xy = 126$ for some numbers $x$ and $y$. We note that \begin{align*}
(x-y)^2&= x^2 - 2xy + y^2\\
&= x^2 + 2xy + y^2 - 4xy\\
&= (x + y)^2 - 4xy\\
&= (25)^2 - 4\cdot 126\\
&= 121.
\end{align*}

Thus, we have $(x - y)^2 = 121$. Taking the square root of both sides, we have $\sqrt{(x- y)^2} = |x - y| = \boxed{11}$.